Orage
by TigresseOtaku
Summary: Le jour des amoureux est un jour magique. Lucius Malfoy a prévu une belle surprise pour Narcissa, sauf que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu


Défit dispute de la gazette des bonbons au citron

Note : vous vous en doutez les personnages ne sont pas de moi

L'entrée imposante du domaine Malfoy en elle-même montrait toute la richesse et le pouvoir que pouvait avoir cette ancienne famille de sang pur. Le chemin menant au manoir était entouré d'une haie qui n'avait aucun défaut, ce qui ferait pâlir de jalousie tous les jardiniers moldus. Un grand portail en face d'une magnifique fontaine se trouvait au bout du chemin devant la porte d'entrée de la demeure.

En cette belle journée du 14 février tout semblait calme il n'y avait aucuns nuages dans le ciel et il faisait même assez doux les oiseaux chantaient et quelques petits animaux se promenaient ici et la. Soudain un hurlement retentit faisant fuir tout ce petit monde.

-COMMENT AS-TU OSE LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY

\- mais enfin ma colombe laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer ! Supplia Lucius en évitant de justesse une commode Louis XV qui fonçait sur lui.

Les elfes eux même se précipitées dans la cave étant donné qu'il était pratiquement impossible de se cacher derrière quoi que ce soit étant donné que tout ce qui était meubles vases tableaux et autre bibelots parfois insolites volaient dans tous les sens au grès de la fureur de Narcissa Malfoy née Black

-Que tu m'expliques quoi ! cette gourde de Parkinson a été vue te collant dans la bijouterie la plus huppé de Pré au lard la veille de la saint Valentin !

Lucius Malfoy du éviter de justesse un porte manteau en ivoire qui était lancé tel une lance par un athlète olympique et donc les pics auraient pu lui crever un œil

-Comment peut tu croire que je t'ai trompé avec elle je n'aime que toi !

-Ah mais c'est peut-être parce qu'elle n'est pas aussi tentante qu'une de tes autres conquêtes ! et ne nie pas Alecto m'a tout raconté de ces aventures que tu avais quand j'avais le dos tourné.

-Enfin Narcissa je croyais que t'étais plus fine que ça Alecto est tout simplement jalouse !

-Et ces supposées missions pour le ministère c'est pour les rejoindre en douce ?

Malfoy la vie de rage pointer sa baguette sur un tableau en hauteur particulièrement lourd hors cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elle était hors d'elle et il voyait bien qu'elle se fatiguait elle n'aurait pas le temps de bouger pour éviter de se faire écraser il fonça sur elle et la poussa à temps. Surpris elle tomba en arrière se retrouvant sur les fesses. Quand elle se redressa elle vit Lucius inconscient sous le cadre fendu.

-Lucius ! cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers le lord blond inconscient. Elle ne remarqua pas un petit coffre noir avec 3 oiseaux dessus qui était tombé de la poche de son époux. N'arrivant pas a le réveiller elle appela son fils qui arriva en quatrième vitesse. Voyant son père inconscient il appela Rogue qui arriva aussitôt et l'aida a le transporter à sainte Magouste. Avant de partir Drago remarqua le coffret qui était tombé et le mis dans sa poche.

Narcissa les suivit jusqu'à l'hôpital on emmena Lucius en soins, tandis qu'ils attendant dans une salle sur des sièges Drago sortit le coffret de sa poche, sa mère le regarda.

-Ou tu as trouvé ça ? lui demanda elle en le prenant

-je l'ai trouvé par terre pas loin du cadre je pense qu'il est tombé de la poche de père.

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une magnifique parure en pierre de lune avec collier, boucles d'oreilles bracelets et bague assortie accompagnée d'un petit mot d'amour à son attention et signé de Lucius.

-Il me l'a acheté pour la saint Valentin,,,il y a aussi une réservation dans l'un des plus grands restaurants de Paris. Dit-elle à son fils avant de fondre en larme. Comment j'ai pu douter un seul instant.

Son fils la consola comme il put.

-arrête tu sais bien que Père n'est pas quelqu'un qui la joue en finesse quand il s'agit de ses sentiments

Rogue s'approcha de Narcissa avec une boisson chaude

-Ne t'en fait pas Narcissa ton mari va s'en sortir il est solide et nous l'avons emmené à temps.

Elle but la boisson et commença à se calmer avec un petit coup de pousse de potion calmante mélangée au thé

Quelques minutes plus tard le médicomage en chef vient les voir et leur dit que Lord Malfoy n'était plus en danger mais qu'il devait passer au moins 4 jours à l'hôpital afin d'être sur qu'il n'y ait pas de soucis

-On peut le voir ? Demanda Drago

-Bien sur on vous demandera juste de rester pas trop longtemps il doit se reposer

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et furent accueillit par Lucius qui était réveillé adossé à ses coussins

-Le medicomage m'a tout expliqué on peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance

Narcissa se mit a pleurer en voyant l'état de son mari. Celui-ci regarda son fils.

-aide ta mère a venir s'assoir.

Draco aide Narcissa à se lever et à venir s'installer a coté de son père. Celui-ci la prend doucement contre lui, lui caressant la tête avec tendresse

-la, c'est fini ma douce tout ira bien maintenant. Tu as raison quand tu dis que je prends pas assez de temps avec toi c'est pourquoi je voulais te faire une surprise sauf que Carrow m'a vue en même temps que Parkinson dans un magasin de bijoux du coup elle s'est imaginé des choses

Au même moment Bellatrix Lestrange arriva dans l'hôpital elle vit Rogue qui était resté dehors pendant que les Malfoy discutaient en famille

-Rogue ! que c'est il passé ton message disait qu'il y avait un accident chez les Malfoy ? Cissy va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant

-elle est juste choquée Lucius lui a évité d'être blessé par un tableau ancien normalement il devrait pouvoir sortir dans deux ou trois jours Alecto a fait croire à Narcissa que Lucius l'avait trompé.

Il put voir une aura sombre crépiter autour de Bellatrix.

-Cette petite garce ! Je vais me la faire. Rugie elle et sans un mot, elle transplana

Le soir même Alecto Carrow passait un sale quart d'heure tandis que deux amoureux se retrouvaient dans le calme de la nuit étoilée


End file.
